


I Love You

by halfhuman2214



Series: OTP [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kids, M/M, Marriage, boys loving boys, but if you want me to add one, but it's not important, i am sorry a head of time, i don't think this needs a trigger warning, i will gladly add one for what ever reason you have, let me know, they are in a band, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was never good with words. The only time he was, was in song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

"Ashton. I'm not good with words unless they are in a song. I think we all know that. So when you said you wanted us to write our own vows... Well, I was terrified. I didn't know how to express how I feel for you in words that don't rhyme. Michael physically hit me upside the head after the fourth night of me keeping him awake while I whine about it. All he said was it's just Ash. You could tell him everything you hate about him and the guy will still be head over heels in love with you. And yes, I know he is rude and blunt. Also the biggest hypocrite that I know, because we went through the same thing before his wedding. But, he was right. It is just you. The man I fell in love with when we were just stupid teenagers with a dream to get out of this town.I've spent every day with you since I was sixteen, and I've never grown tired of your giggle, or your body, or the way you made me feel safe in your arms when we were mile from home. We've had so many firsts, so much more than that and each one was perfect. Better than the last. You are the place I call home. My boyfriend, my coworker, my lover. My everything and now you'll be my husband. My forever. After the band. After Muke has 20 kids. You are my white picket fence. My four bedroom house with a family and a dog. You are my PTA meetings, my love. Everyday I love you more and more. I'm not afraid of my future because you are my future. I love you now and forever." Calum pauses to wipe his face. Not able to look at all the faces staring back at him. If he had to look at Lukes tear stained face, he would lose it and crawl into the casket to be buried with Ashton, his fiance, forever. There's no promise he won't do that when they bury him. "Only I never got to tell you. A car accident on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life took you away from me. But my love... my love for you will never waver. We never got married before we got to the till death do us part bit. But it's still the same. It always will be. I love you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin."

Numbly Calum left the podium and sat next to Luke. Luke, who was holding a little girl. A little girl named Sophie with Michaels eyes and nose. A little girl Luke now has to raise alone. Widowed by the same crash that left Calum husbandless. He shed no tears when they moved to the grave site. It didn't matter that he had done nothing but cry since he thought he had been left at the alter when Ashton didn't show up. He had no tears left. He didn't cry when the final words were spoken. When they lowered the caskets down. He didn't flinch when Luke threw himself into the grave sobbing. Eight-month-old Sophie in Karens arms.  He didn't react. He never wanted to react again. That night he went to bed wishing it was all just a dream.

 

 

 

And if it wasn't, he never wanted to wake up again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing he becomes aware of is tiny chubby hands on his face. Fingers venturing into his mouth and nose. He also registers a weight on his chest padded by what can only be a diaper. He opens his eyes to be greeted by the sandy colored curls that remind him so much of Ashton. "How did you get in here?" He asks while sitting up, scooping the eleven-month-old close.

She squeals in delight crying "Dada!" Calum smiles tickling her sides, letting her squeals of happiness chase away the nightmare.

"Did she wake you? I'm sorry, I thought she would go back to sleep." A voice says from the doorway.

Calum looks up, smiling at the sight, the last remnants of the nightmare slipping away. There Ashton stood, in a ripped shirt and skinny jeans. The left leg is a little baggy where the accident took the limb. His metal prosthetic not filling out the hole from just above the knee down. "No, it's all good. I needed to wake up anyways. The nightmare agin."

Ashton frowns and sighs, coming to sit next to him. "Oh, Cal. It was six years ago. I'm okay now." He runs a hand through their youngest's hair. "We got through it."

By we got through it, he means they got married in the hospital as soon as Ashton was lucid enough after they amputated his leg. Luke was their witness, Sophie asleep in his arms. Michael was in yet another surgery, his third in the week since the accident. He still bitches about missing it to this day.

No one likes to remember how they had to wheel Michael around when they finally could have the ceremony. He had been between some of his final surgeries at that time. The accident damaging, but not severing his spinal chord. He's since regained some mobility and feeling stems cells helping him enough where he no longer needs the chair. He still has to use canes, two if it's a particularly bad day. But usually he can get around with just one. The chair now holds all of Sophies dolls at home.

Ashton surprised him, though. He had taken to getting around using a cane. Never really getting in more than a few steps without it. The physical therapist had told them it would take time before he was fully comfortable with just walking on the prosthetic. But that night he walked down the isle without it. He didn't even touch it until the night and they were leaving. It was the first time since the accident that Ashton let himself be seen with the lights on. Previously always making Calum shut off the lights. Calum made sure that he felt loved, even if only one leg could wrap around him.

The crash effectively ended Michaels performing career. He didn't want to be seen playing in a wheelchair, and that was the only way he could play on stage. However, he did continue to write and record with the boys. But he pretty much demanded they hire a guitarist for the single tour they did after the accident. He stayed at the hotel, or on the bus watching Sophie, and tried to step back out of the spotlight as much as possible. They didn't know how long they were going to still make music for, and he wanted to give Sophie at least some sort of routine. He denied all the claims that his bandmates made to him about him not wanting to be seen with the cane.

The ended up calling it quits after that tour, though. Ashton and Calum had a son on the way and Sophie was getting bigger, well on her way to two. Luke had also been hinting at having another.

"Get out of your head. It's Kyles first footie game. And you know we'll never hear the end of it if we get there after Muke." Ashton says tapping Calum's forehead. Isabella already in his arms, her hands buried in his curls.

"I'm going. I'm going." Calum says rolling out of bed. "Kyle and Gray up?"

"Up, dressed and fed. I've got them watching cartoons in the basement." Ashton says leaving the room. "If you hurry breakfast will be hot." He calls over his shoulder.

 They've just finished unloading the car, Kyle running towards the field when the Hemmings SUV pulls in. Luke is out of the car and unloading the kids before Michael can even get his door open. It takes him a little longer to get out of the car, but he does manage to get the baby carrier out of the car before Luke can try and carry the bags and three kids. Sophie is carrying a bag of her own, pink and no doubt filled with dolls. Luke opens his mouth to say something, but Michael cuts him off. "Luke I swear to god. I am capable of holding the carrier and walking at the same time. I'm not doing to drop her."

"You said you were sore this morning. I don't want you to over do it." Luke looks like he is itching to try and take the carrier from him again.

"I tell you I am sore the morning after we did what we did and you focus on me over doing it? Focus on the complaint and think it through Lukey boy." Michael heads towards the field. Ashton beside him with Isabella and Gray.

"He's sore? He's not usually sore." Calum asks taking both a bag and a child from Luke.

"We had his umm..." Luke blushes. "legs up over my shoulders last night. And I was kissing him. He was pretty much folded in half. Said he was sore this morning. We don't usually do it that way because of the lack of use and feelings in his legs and stuff. He doesn't have feeling in his hips though just the saddle region and vague spots in his legs. Was surprising for him to say something about his hips. I'm worried." Luke explains while they walk towards the field. The Hemmings twins babbling away between them.

"All it means is that he has a little more feeling. That's good, right? It means walking might be a little easier." 

"It just feels so sudden."

"Think back. When have you ever noticed feeling in your hips. When they are sore. Maybe it isn't sudden." Calum reasons as the approach the bleachers. Ashton is sat low on them. Sophie next to him playing with her dolls. Michael is sat on the ground twisting Isabella's hair into something pretty. Adtyann, the youngest Hemmings at just two months, was sleeping in the carrier. Calum knows's they'll have to pull him up later somehow. But right now Calum has his family.

"Hey, do you ever think about rounding this out to four?" Ashton asks once they are settled. He's watching Luke freak out as one of the twins shovel grass and the other trips over Michaels' leg.

"Isn't our life crazy enough already?" He muses moving in to kiss him. "You're crazy Ashton Fletcher Hood. It's a good thing I love that about you."


End file.
